A Little Explanation
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: In which Eponine has to explain something to Enjolras. (Missing explantation from Little Fall of Love) E/E


**The Truth: EPONINE P.O.V.**

I honestly forgot all about it until now. Things have been going so well…without any problems. But he now he's brought it up and now I don't know how to respond.

"Eponine. Can I ask you something?" Enjolras turns up from his book to look at me.

"Of course 'Ras." He thinks it over for a few seconds before responding.

"Eponine. You remember the day….the day when I came to visit you at the docks. And I…I ended up….buying you?" Oh god please no. Don't.

"Y-yes. What about it?"

"Well, you…you had a black eye….Where did you get it?" I knew he would ask eventually. I really didn't want to ever have to talk about these things.

"I don- I don't... remember. " It's a lie and it's not at all convincing him. He stares at me hard and sets his book down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Eponine, you don't have to lie to me. I'm your fiancé for christ's sake!"

"Enjolras…please." It's a warning and a plea. I don't want to talk about it. I tried to bury it and forget about it.

"Come on. Please, I just want to know. Tell me. I'm sure it ould make you feel better to talk about it. I didn't ask that night because I knew it would be a touchy subject." I don't respond for a few seconds, just sit there. He looks worried and comes to my side grabbing my hands.

"It's really not a big deal Enjolras. I just…it's in the past." He looks disappointed that I don't feel it is important to talk about. He scoots away and moves to get up.

"I understand." I suddenly feel a stab of guilt, and grab his hand.

"Enjolras wait. I-I..fine. I'll tell you. But don't get upset about it, or do something rash. It's in the past and has already happened." He sits back down, his eyes softening.

"I won't…" I take a deep breath and begin.

"The day you took me from the docks…the night before…I got into a fight. With my father. I had gone to my flat and he was there, waiting for me." I look to him and he still looks relatively calm, but he won't be for long.

"He was upset, I hadn't done the job he had for me."

"What job 'Ponine?"

"He…he had promised me to someone, I don't remember who. But I didn't go. So when I arrived home and we fought…" His eyes grow colder and he becomes tense.

"At first it was just words…but then he started to get violent. He…he hit me several times. The one on my face was just one of several…He just kept yelling and asking me why I hadn't gone. Said he would make me pay for 'chasing after my revolutionary friend.'" At this Enjolras' eyes grow cold and he becomes tense, but I continue.

"He said I was wasting my time with Marius. And when I told him it wasn't Marius he laughed…he laughed and told me I would never find anyone who could love a whore like me…I told him about you and just kept laughing…so I slapped him. And that's when he punched me in the face…"

"Why didn't you tell me 'Ponine?" He sounds betrayed, like I did something wrong in not telling him.

"Because I didn't want to! It didn't seem important."

"Didn't seem important? Eponine, your father beat you, and you didn't tell me. I would have done something if I had known. I would have gone and given him a piece of my mi-"

"Enjolras that's exactly what I meant before! It's already past and there's nothing to be done about it now." He stands up but I grab his hand.

"Of course I can do something. I'm going to go to your father and teach him not to-"

"Enjolras stop! I told you not to get upset if I told you. Why can't we just let this go and move on."

"How can I not be upset? You were hurt by someone and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. If I can't protect you from your own father then…then how do I know I will be able to protect you from other people in the future?" He stops yelling and stands in front of me, his head hanging. I suddenly understand why he made such a big deal of all this. He wants to protect me. To keep me safe from harm…something no one has ever wanted.

"What happened that night had nothing to do with you. It was between my father and I. You don't have to constantly be there to protect me 'Ras. Remember I grew up in the slums. I know a thing or two about staying on my feet….but on the other hand, thank you. That fact that you care so much about me…it means everything." His eyes soften and he sits back down, next to me. I rest my head against his shoulder and take his hand.

"I know..it's just….I love you so much. And to think that someone put there hands on you in such a way…"

"Trust me, I've had people touch me in worse ways."

"Not anymore Eponine. Not anymore. I'm going to marry you, and you'll never have to worry about anything."

"Hmm, sounds tempting." I smile and look at him. He moves closer and tilts his head towards mine. My lips brush against his and I laugh. He smile and presses into the kiss.

"I love you Eponine."

"I love you too, 'Ras."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know what happened with this one. I felt the need to write and this came to mind. Also if you have any suggestions for situations or anything I would love to hear them. Feel free to message me your comments, questions and concerns. Thanks so much!


End file.
